


mornings with you

by DailyMelody



Series: you feel like home (to me) [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, POV Joe, Tattoos, but also very annoying, cherry wearing joe's shirts is something that can be so personal, joe's got a thing for cherry's lip piercing and cherry is a tease, just joe and cherry being awfully domestic and cute, matching tattoos actually, sun/moon metaphors, their love language is talking shit, this was brought to you by the punk cherry reveal of ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody
Summary: Anyone who’s had the pleasure of admiring Sakurayashiki Kaoru up close, probably thought the exact same thing: holy shit, this guy is gorgeous.At least, that’s what Kojiro’s thinking as he’s observing the man currently sleeping in his bed.(or: kojiro has a thing for kaoru's old piercings, featuring domestic fluff, morning sex and lots of bickering.)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: you feel like home (to me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170569
Comments: 24
Kudos: 607





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said there would be a part 3. the matcha blossom brainrot is still strong and after episode 7 we could all use some good vibes. luckily, ep 7 gave us punk!cherry, so i had to write something. as always, this can be read as a standalone, but the events of 'focus on me' and 'you could just stay' ARE mentioned in this fic. everything takes place roughly 3-4 weeks after 'you could just stay'. if you haven't read the previous fics, of course i recommend u to do so, but it's not necessary. also the previous fics were from cherry's pov, but today we're giving joe a shot! 
> 
> (this fic rated m for sexual content, but nothing hella explicit)
> 
> enjoy!

Anyone who’s had the pleasure of admiring Sakurayashiki Kaoru up close, probably thought the exact same thing: holy shit, this guy is _gorgeous_.

At least, that’s what Kojiro’s thinking as he’s observing the man currently sleeping in his bed. Pink hair is sprawled across his pillow in a way that almost looks _artistic_ ; a mosaic of soft pink that reminds him of his namesake: cherry blossoms. 

How can one person look _this_ good whilst asleep, he wonders. 

It leaves him speechless.

Kaoru is somewhat of an enigma. Soft yet sharp features. Delicate yet harsh. If Kojiro were to compare him to a flower, he’d – unironically – choose a rose. A pink rose, of course. Beautiful, but stings like a _bitch_. 

Perhaps he should get him a bouquet of pink roses one day.

The thought itself makes him inwardly groan, because when did he become this guy – someone who actually looks forward to buying _roses_ for another person?

Then again, Kojiro enjoys doing things _for_ people. He enjoys the satisfaction he brings his customers with the food he serves them. Each dish has been carefully crafted and selected to bring nothing but delight and pleasure to whoever consumes it. Perhaps he is somewhat of an enigma as well. Whoever has seen Kojiro at ‘S’, knows that his distinct skating style is something you can’t replicate. Where Kaoru is calculated, nimble and agile; Kojiro is all instinct, a little reckless, and _wild_. He loves the flashy moves that get him noticed, that make the crowd awe and the women hold their breath. 

Kojiro is the first to admit that he’s a bit of a show-off.

Kaoru keeps reminding him of that.

Though, when it comes to cooking, it’s completely different. Sure, he likes experimenting with flavors, likes combining dishes and creating something new that nobody has thought of before, _but_ he does so with the utmost care. There are days where those experiments fail spectacularly – leaving him frustrated and annoyed – but when they succeed, and he sees that look of delight on a customer’s face, he feels invincible. Kind of like when he finishes an amazing run at ‘S’. 

Or when he’s on the receiving end of one of Kaoru’s smiles. The ones he keeps reserved for him, and just _him_.

His gaze lands on Kaoru’s lips, pink and slightly parted. And ridiculously _soft_. Really, it should almost be _illegal_ how nice his lips feel. If he squints, he can see the miniscule piercing hole located at the right corner of his bottom lip. A reminder of a different time, a different life, a completely different Kaoru. It almost makes him laugh. 

There had been a time where Kaoru’s ears were adorned in silver, with a matching silver ring on his bottom lip. His hair had been _ridiculously_ styled, yet it worked for him somehow. Kaoru had looked like every parents’ worst nightmare, but Kojiro thought he looked like a fucking bad-ass. Which he kept wisely to himself. 

During class, when the sunlight caught the silver ring on his lips, Kojiro thought about what it would be like to _kiss_ him. Would it feel different from the girls he had kissed? Those thoughts were quickly pushed into a far corner of his brain whenever Kaoru caught him staring and shot him a wary look.

Who would’ve thought that he’d find out years later? Granted, the piercing is no longer present, but the kisses are pretty fucking great regardless. Maybe he should ask Kaoru to wear it again. 

He’d most likely refuse, but Kojiro’s willing to try anyway.

Kaoru’s piercings had inspired him at the time. In a moment of bravery, or stupidity depending on who you ask, he had tried to jab a needle through his earlobe. Needless to say, it was a train wreck and his mother scolded him for three days straight. When he had shown up to school the next day with a band-aid on his ear, Kaoru had laughed so hard that he choked on his drink.

In hindsight, it was kind of funny.

“Clearly piercings aren’t for you, idiot.” Kaoru had said with a grin. “No shit,” Kojiro had replied bitterly. “I don’t understand how you do it. This shit hurts, Kaoru.”

His best friend had kicked him gently and laughed again before they headed towards their classroom. 

“Maybe you should get a tattoo. Unless you’ll cry again.”

“Fuck no, my mom will slaughter me. And I _wouldn’t_ cry.”

“Acceptance is the first step.”

He had chased Kaoru down the hallways after that.

Ironically, Kojiro did end up getting a tattoo. A pretty big one too. Black ink decorates his left shoulder and upper arm; its shape resembling the sun. There’s no sentimental story behind it, really. He had marched into the tattoo shop the day he turned twenty, after Kaoru dared him to, _obviously_ , and chose the first thing that looked vaguely _cool_.

The artist had taken one look at him, asked if he was very sure about the design and its size and when Kojiro heard Kaoru snicker behind him, he nodded feverishly. 

It hurt like a bitch, all six hours of it. Though, the worst part was the _itching_. Nobody had prepared him for a week of nothing but itchy skin and being unable to sleep on his left side. However, the pain and discomfort were worth it. He liked it, girls _loved_ it, and he’d proven Kaoru wrong. A triple win.

What many didn’t know was that Kojiro wasn’t the only one who had gotten a tattoo that day.

Beneath all those pesky layers of the yukatas Kaoru so often dons, hides a masterpiece of black ink.

After Kojiro had chosen a large shoulder tattoo, he’d challenged his friend to get a tattoo as well. He then claimed that _he_ was the more daring one of the two of them now. A few jabs and a shit-eating grin was all it took for Kaoru to fall into his trap. He furiously flipped through the artist’s book filled with designs – though nothing seemed to impress him.

“How ‘bout a moon? We’d kinda match.” Kojiro had prompted, wiggling his brows. “Or some cherry blossoms.”

“Like I'd wanna match with you.” Kaoru bristled, though Kojiro could see right through that facade he’d crafted over the years. Kaoru was so _easy_ to read sometimes. He saw the way he paused right after the words slipped through his lips; saw him consider the possibilities of either tattoos. 

“I’m not going to get both.”

“I think you kinda should. Look at how massive this thing on my shoulder is. It’s only fair, Kaoru.”

“That was your own dumb decision.”

The artist watched them bicker for a few minutes, slowly growing tired of the two young men. He opted to create something for Kaoru that would combine both tattoos into one piece and when Kaoru agreed, curious to see what the older man would come up with, he wasted no time shoving them out of the store and telling them to come back in an hour.

They went to a fast food place to kill some time and get some much needed junk food before returning to the tattoo shop an hour later. As promised, the artist had come up with a design; a crescent moon decorated with three cherry blossoms. It was quite perfect actually.

If Kojiro was the sun; bright and brilliant, Kaoru would be the moon; cool and mysterious. If he was fire, wild and passionate, Kaoru would be water, tranquil and cool. Though, those who knew Kaoru, the _real_ Kaoru, knew that he could be unpredictable, fiery, and just as passionate as Kojiro. He could be impulsive and reckless, but he remained analytical and calculating; considering each outcome before deciding. 

He could be as calm as those streams you stumble upon in the woods, or as wild as the ocean during a storm.

Kojiro liked both sides equally.

They both grounded and challenged each other. A push-and-pull that was as natural as breathing.

On all accounts, their friendship shouldn’t have worked – because of how _different_ they were, and still are. And yet, it did. It worked enough for it to bloom into something more, something deeper, something that could not be defined by words alone. It was something instinctual.

It took them a few years to figure it out. But when they did, when everything _clicked_ , it made so much sense. It was like taking a long breath after having been submerged in water. Kojiro remembers their first kiss all those months ago; how every cell in his body seemed so _eager_ to kiss him – to touch him. As if he’d been suffocating and Kaoru was the oxygen he so desperately needed. Craved.

Their first kiss resembled that: desperate, needy, hungry.

Kojiro has kissed a lot of people, but he had never kissed someone after years and years of strange sexual tension. It felt like the world’s longest round of foreplay, really. Which made that kiss, and everything that followed, that much more satisfying.

Granted, after that night, Kojiro realized two things: 1) Kaoru had incredibly soft lips, and 2) he was completely, incredibly, hilariously _fucked_. 

The friends-with-benefits situation they had going on was great, but it was also like getting emotionally waterboarded. Especially when Kaoru refused to stay over, or pulled away from him too quickly, too soon. Kojiro was no stranger to one-night-stands or having casual sex in general, but this felt _different_. The sting after Kaoru’s absence was something he hadn’t experienced with previous partners. He managed to keep it to himself, though. Until Kaoru had been forced to spend the night at Kojiro’s apartment due to a tropical storm. Kojiro blamed his lack of a brain-to-mouth filter and the fact that seeing Kaoru dressed in _his_ shirt did something unexplainable to his cognitive functions.

The words had left his mouth in a rush and he remembers the look of pure _panic_ that settled on Kaoru’s features – which, ironically, mimicked how Kojiro felt in that moment. Pure, unaltered panic. There were about twenty different ways that night could’ve ended, and Kojiro was so _very_ grateful for its outcome. For once, his big mouth had come in handy.

His reminiscing is cut short when Kaoru shifts next to him, mumbling something Kojiro can’t quite decipher. It causes a quiet laugh to fall from his lips; quiet enough not to disturb the sleeping man next to him.

He allows himself another moment of observing, _staring_ , before he begrudgingly pushes himself upright. Kaoru’s arm falls from where it was draped across Kojiro’s waist, and he pulls it away before deciding to wrap it around the pillow he had claimed for himself. Ever since Kaoru decided to stay over more often, he had claimed the _left_ side of Kojiro’s bed. Kojiro isn’t sure when it happened, but apparently that’s _his_ spot now. He also started leaving clothes around the apartment, claiming that Kojiro’s wardrobe _hurt_ his eyes and made him want to projectile vomit. Which was ironic, given the fact that Kaoru practically _lived_ in three of Kojiro’s shirts. Aside from clothes, items such as shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush and the occasional skincare product started to infiltrate the space on his bathroom sink. And Kojiro noticed that he didn’t quite mind. He liked seeing them, liked finding little bits and pieces of Kaoru everywhere when the other man wasn’t around.

In return, Kojiro left some of his belongings at Kaoru’s apartment as well. Kaoru had even cleared out a drawer specifically for him. Which he didn’t admit out loud, but the way his cheeks turned bright red when opening the _empty_ drawer said more than enough.

Kojiro didn’t stop teasing him for a week.

“You want me to move in? Shack up together and adopt a dog perhaps?” he grinned.

“I want you and your hideous clothes to leave my house, clearly this was a mistake.”

“Too late. We’re staying. When do I get my own key? And we gotta do something about your interior, ‘cause it’s boring as _shit_. Needs more color. Definitely some plants. I’m gonna start thinking about dog names too.”

“What’s with the need for a dog, do you miss your own kind _that_ much?”

“That’s no way to talk to your new roomie, Kaoru.”

That had been about two or three weeks ago and if he’s honest, Kojiro doesn’t quite remember a time without Kaoru around. They have their own schedules, obviously, but whatever free time they have is spent together – both at ‘S’ and in the comfort of their apartments. They don't really have a routine, but Kaoru knows Kojiro’s busiest days are Fridays and Saturdays and Kojiro knows that Tuesdays are often reserved for nothing but _long_ meetings at Kaoru’s studio. Which is why, on Tuesdays, Kojiro shows up at his apartment with desserts he had saved for him and why Kaoru shows up after closing time on Fridays and Saturdays and kisses him senseless in the kitchen to distract him from barely surviving his ungodly shift.

It’s a give and take, really.

Sundays, however, are for resting. Those days are for waking up together and spending at least two hours in bed before reluctantly pulling away to prepare breakfast.

However, today he’s foregoing designated cuddle time to prepare some much needed breakfast. He grabs his sweats, brushes his teeth and splashes some cold water on his face before heading into the kitchen. His radio, an old thing that was gifted to him by someone he met on a trip in South-America, sits on his counter and plays a calm yet joyful tune. Its aqua blue color has faded over the years, but it still works and Kojiro thinks it has some charm. He hums along as he moves through the kitchen. The radio fits the colorful mess that is his apartment. (Though, he prefers the term ‘explosion of colors’).

Much like his wardrobe, it’s colorful, loud, a little bit in your face; just the way Kojiro likes it. Kaoru complains about how his interior has no clear theme and that the abhorrent use of “clashing” colors burns his retinas, but Kojiro has seen the way he’s overly fond of all the plants Kojiro keeps.

“Somehow, it suits the whole surfer vibe you so desperately cling to,” Kaoru had said once, observing the old records Kojiro owned and turning one of them over in his hands. “Your apartment has no charm. No personality. Just like your wardrobe _and_ your skating,” Kojiro retorted from the kitchen. “When you learn how to properly utilize colors, get back to me.”

“You think green matches with red, I’m not taking fashion advice from someone who looks like Santa Claus threw up on him.”

 _Obviously_ , they spent the rest of the night arguing about whose interior was better.

Kojiro will admit that Kaoru’s apartment is pretty nice to look at. Minimalistic and chic. As one would expect from a calligrapher-slash-computer-genius. Or whatever.

He wonders how they would _ever_ combine their different styles if they were to ever live together. Maybe he’s getting a little ahead of himself; they’ve only been ‘officially’ dating for a month now – give or take a few days. He’s pretty sure their living arrangements aren’t going to change anytime soon.

While the eggs are cooking in the pan, Kojiro pulls out two plates and a few slices of bread. As much as he loves to cook, being a _professional chef_ and all, there’s something so satisfying about a simple breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast; that’s it. Maybe some avocado and roasted cherry tomatoes if you’re feeling _fancy_. He’s about to plug in the toaster, when he hears Kaoru shuffle into the kitchen. A pair of arms slide around his waist and he feels Kaoru press his face against his back.

Fun fact: Kaoru’s clingy as shit. Well, when he wants to be. Which is usually in the morning, when he isn’t fully awake yet. It’s amusing – and it surprised Kojiro initially, but he’s grown used to it. Hence why he gently leans into the embrace before completing his initial task: plugging in the toaster and plopping two slices into the appliance.

“What are you making?” Kaoru mumbles, still clinging to Kojiro like a person-sized koala as they both move through the kitchen. “Eggs, bacon and toast. How do we feel about roasted cherry tomatoes?” Kojiro asks.

“Yes to cherry tomatoes.”

“Great, grab a plate and sit.”

“Two seconds, you’re warm and I’m lazy.”

“You get one. The eggs are done.”

“I deserve at least a full minute, actually.”

“Now you’re just being greedy.” Kojiro snorts, using his elbow to gently nudge him. It pulls an annoyed groan from Kaoru and Kojiro supposes that if his koala-for-a-boyfriend won’t let go, he might as well pour himself some coffee. And some jasmine tea for said koala boyfriend.

He turns around in Kaoru’s grip to face him; a brow raised expectantly while his fingers carefully card through the pink strands that fall over his forehead. “You done, your highness?”

“Give me a minute, Kojiro, you wore me out yesterday. No wonder I slept like the dead.”

“You weren’t complaining when I made you come twice.” Kojiro says dryly.

Kaoru smiles at that, a sly, little smile that often promises nothing but good, _amazing_ , things for Kojiro. His hands slide upward, nails lightly dragging along Kojiro’s chest before Kaoru winds his arms around Kojiro’s neck. He’s pulled down, though not entirely; just enough for their lips to brush – for him to _almost_ taste that smile. And, _of course_ , Kaoru presses his entire body against Kojiro’s before leaning up and brushing his lips over the shell of Kojiro’s ear – like the fucking tease he is. His voice is smooth, seductive, and Kojiro’s brain short-circuits for a few seconds when he feels his breath against his skin. “What’s stopping you from doing it again?”

 _Another_ fun fact: Kaoru is also horny as shit in the morning.

And he knows exactly what to do and what to say to get his way. Not that he has to put in a lot of effort to get Kojiro riled up. His mouth feels awfully dry and he forces himself to focus on breakfast and _not_ on how good Kaoru feels pressed against him, and how _nice_ his hair smells, and how absolutely fucking _gorgeous_ he looks in one of Kojiro’s shirts.

He groans. (Mostly out of annoyance).

“Jeez, can I eat first? I know you love my incredible sex prowess, but I’m starting to think that you’re only using me for my body, Kaoru.”

“I should.”

Kojiro’s hands land on Kaoru’s shoulders and he pushes him away with as much willpower he can currently muster. “Away, you temptress. Food first.” he says, steering him towards the table. The satisfied smirk resting on Kaoru’s lips is both annoying and incredibly sexy, and Kojiro thinks of at least five ways he could get some form of revenge. So far, number three is winning. He hears Kaoru say something along the lines of ‘ _so easy’_ before lowering himself onto one of the chairs.

“What was that?”

“I said ‘so tasty’.” Kaoru lies, feigning innocence as he nurses his cup of tea.

Kojiro considers tossing a cherry tomato at his face.

* * *

They eat their breakfast relatively quick, with Kaoru’s leg resting along Kojiro’s lap and arguing over the last piece of bacon. A round of rock-paper-scissors declares Kaoru as the winner and Kojiro calls him a cheat and complains until Kaoru straddles his lap and tips Kojiro’s head back with an amused grin. “Sore loser,” he mumbles.

“Better kiss me to stroke my ego.”

“Ask me nicely and I’ll consider it.”

“Fine. Please.”

“Surely you can do better than that, Kojiro.”

Long, slender fingers tangle themselves in his hair; idly playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. It’s relaxing, comforting, and he’s pretty sure he could fall asleep like this. His own hands rest along Kaoru’s thighs, thumbs rubbing slow circles into his skin as Kojiro glances up at him with a lazy, shit-eating grin of his own. “Or else, what? You gonna make me?”

Kaoru releases a hum, his nails lightly scratching Kojiro’s scalp. “I do have my ways,” he says with that stupid, little sinister smile that promises nothing but _trouble_. It reminds him of a younger version of Kaoru; the one who often got into trouble, who wasn’t above breaking laws and who lived off adrenaline. Despite the absence of the piercings and the ridiculous hairstyle, Kaoru hasn’t changed much. Sure, he wears those pretty yukatas and acts a little haughty these days, but at his core he’s still the same. It’s why, despite all the changes over the years, he still shows up at ‘S’. It brings him a sense of freedom; allows him to _feel_ the adrenaline coursing through his body. Kojiro knows that feeling very well.

It’s why he enjoyed – still enjoys – skating with him. Both on and off the track, Kaoru keeps him on his toes. He’s competitive, snarky, and he knows _exactly_ how to push every single one of Kojiro’s buttons. It’s what makes them a good match, he supposes.

Kojiro huffs a laugh, “Is that where we’re at in our relationship? I have to beg for affection?”

His right hand slides a little further up Kaoru’s thigh, palming the curve of his ass – which he gives an appreciative squeeze before resting it along the small of his back. He doesn’t miss the way, Kaoru’s breath hitches; even if it’s only for a moment. “I already said _please_ , just kiss me you bastard. I made you breakfast. Also my neck hurts.”

Another hum vibrates through Kaoru’s throat and he leans down, golden eyes narrowed in contemplation. Kojiro thinks that he might just be able to stare into his _soul_ if he wanted to. When he leans down, their lips brush – a touch that is so fleeting that Kojiro instinctively leans forward to chase it. But Kaoru is quicker, having already anticipated his reaction, and lets his lips brush along Kojiro’s jawline instead. It causes him to release a sound that is somewhere between a groan and a laugh. “God, you are so annoying, Kaoru.”

“You never specified _where_.” Kaoru points out, smiling against his skin. Another kiss is planted on the spot right below his ear, followed by a third one on his neck. He’s right, and it feels good, but that doesn’t make him any less annoying, Kojiro thinks.

Perhaps he should take matters into his own hands.

Kojiro lifts his head before shifting on the chair and straightening his posture, to much surprise of Kaoru; who leans back slightly, only to be pulled forward when Kojiro winds his right arm tightly around Kaoru’s waist. His left arm follows suit, securing him in a tight embrace before pulling Kaoru against his chest. A noise of surprise escapes his lips when Kojiro leans forward, and continues to learn forward until Kaoru’s back arches ever so slightly. He hears him mumble the first syllable of his name, but he Kojiro cuts him off by – _finally_ – pressing their lips together.

It’s a very effective way to shut him up.

They spend a few minutes exchanging slow kisses and Kojiro thinks he could do this forever. He eventually leans back and loosens his grip around Kaoru’s waist, who slides his fingers through his hair in a way that feels just right. His own hands disappear beneath Kaoru’s shirt, _his_ shirt, once more; causing the fabric to ride up slightly and revealing the black ink that decorates his skin. Kojiro’s fingers brush over Kaoru’s side, his thumb tracing the moon-shaped tattoo that sits a few inches above his hip bone. When he pulls back, Kaoru’s lips are slightly red; almost begging to be kissed again. He presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth with a short hum, “You know, I was thinking…” he starts.

“That’s never a good thing.” Kaoru muses.

“Shut up,” Kojiro mumbles, nipping at Kaoru’s lower lip. “Anyway, I was thinking you should bring back that lip piercing of yours. It was hot.”

“That’s awfully random. What made you think about _that_?”

“The piercing hole. If I look closely, I can see it. And I was looking at it in bed and thinking about the old days. When you looked like some bad boy from a shitty drama.”

“Please don’t remind me of the horrible choices I made in my youth. They haunt me to this day.”

“Hot choices, though.”

Kaoru actually snorts at that, pulling away to properly look at Kojiro with a single brow raised, “ _Sure_. But, we’re not eighteen anymore, I can’t wear piercings to work. My clients will have a heart-attack.” he points out.

“Quit your job,” Kojiro counters, dipping his head to press a kiss to Kaoru’s neck. There’s a purple bruise near the hollow of his throat, from when Kojiro had sucked a mark into his skin a few days ago. One of many, actually. He brushes his lips over the hickey, grinning when he speaks. “Come work for me. Promise I’ll pay you handsomely.”

“You couldn’t afford me.”

“I could pay in sexual favors.”

“That wouldn’t be very ethical, seeing as I’d be your employee and all.”

“Stop ruining this, it’s supposed to be hot.”

“You’re _failing_. Pick a less sleazy scenario you pervert.”

Kojiro lets out a laugh as he pushes himself to his feet and lifts Kaoru along with him – who wraps his legs around Kojiro’s waist almost instantly. “All right, you know what—” he says, exiting the kitchen and taking them back towards his bedroom. “Clearly, you’re boring as _shit_.”

“And you’re a sicko. Please don’t tell me you slept with one of your employees, Kojiro.”

“What, you jealous?”

“No, but I’d call the cops on you.”

“I can’t fuck you if I’m in jail.” Kojiro points out, tossing Kaoru onto the bed with a little too much force – just cause. He’s rewarded with a glare, but he’s very certain that expression will turn into something less hostile, and more vulnerable, raw, and beautiful in a few seconds.

“I think I’ll live.” Kaoru says dryly, sitting up against the headboard with a pillow tucked behind him. When Kojiro climbs onto the bed, he’s quick to settle between Kaoru’s legs. He runs a hand along the smooth skin of his thigh, squeezing it between his fingers as his lips find Kaoru’s neck once more. “Doubt it. Besides, I’d _never_ sleep with my employees. God, Kaoru, do you even know me at all?” he mumbles. Kaoru merely hums, winds his arms around Kojiro’s neck and tips his head back ever so slightly to grant him proper access. A sigh spills from his lips when Kojiro nips at his skin. There is something about Kaoru’s legs and his neck that draws him in every time. They possess a certain elegance, Kojiro supposes; inviting him in and waiting to be devoured. “I know that you should shut up and kiss me, seeing as you were so eager before,” he hears Kaoru sigh, and he hums in response. “Sure, sure. Think about the piercing, yeah? Consider it.”

“ _Kojiro_.”

“Shutting up.”

When their lips find one another again, his teeth give another tug on Kaoru’s lower lip – right where the piercing had been – and Kaoru stifles a chuckle against him, mumbling a quiet _‘you’re so fucking annoying’_ into the kiss. Kojiro smiles, debates saying something in return, but then Kaoru is deepening the kiss and grabbing a fistful of hair and any thoughts regarding past face jewelry disappear then and there. Instead, he’s focused on the softness of Kaoru’s lips, and the way he lets out little gasps whenever Kojiro grinds their hips together. He swallows every gasp, every moan, every hushed whisper of his name. His body feels hot all over and he pulls away to catch his breath, if only for a moment. His hands pluck Kaoru’s glasses off his nose and carefully place them on the nightstand. He’s back between Kaoru’s legs within seconds, sliding down the mattress until his face is pressed to his inner thigh. Kaoru’s skin is littered with marks and bruises, courtesy of Kojiro and he briefly observes his handiwork before deciding that he has enough space for another hickey or two.

Above him, Kaoru’s breath is coming out in harsh pants and Kojiro feels his slender fingers push through his hair; tugging on the strands every so often. “Kojiro—” he breathes, tone bordering on a whine, and Kojiro hums in response, gesturing at the nightstand. “I know, I know. Grab the lube will you. You’re closer.”

It requires a little bit of shuffling and rummaging through a drawer, but sure enough, the familiar bottle lands on his head. He groans and above him Kaoru doesn’t sound very apologetic when he mumbles a quick _‘sorry’_. 

“You did that on purpose,” he tells him, hooking his thumbs into Kaoru’s boxers and tugging them down. “You have no proof.” Kaoru counters with a grin and Kojiro laughs.

His mouth is back to giving him the attention he deserves, while his fingers work him open gently and slowly. Until his fingers are clawing at Kojiro’s shoulders and dragging him back up with an urgency. Their mouths are pressed together, and any remaining clothing articles are discarded. They move slowly, in tandem, while sunlight continues to spill into his bedroom; warming his skin. Kaoru’s nails dig themselves into his back and Kojiro revels in the satisfying burn that comes with it when Kaoru drags them across his skin. He mumbles his name, buries his groans in the crook of Kaoru’s neck and listens to the way he breathes his name in return; it almost sounds like a prayer. Like his name is the only thing he remembers.

He could listen to it forever.

Soft moans and breathless pants fill the air; they’re accompanied by a symphony of sweet nothings. Kind words. Praise. Everything he thinks Kaoru should hear. And when he falls over that familiar edge, Kojiro is there to catch him, to talk him through it.

Afterwards, when they’re both feeling pretty boneless and lazy, they drag themselves to the bathroom; opting for a bath rather than a quick shower. It’s a tight fit, but it works somehow. They’re a mess of tangled limbs, with Kaoru comfortably seated between Kojiro’s legs and his back resting against Kojiro’s chest. One of his arms rests along the edge of the tub and Kaoru idly runs his fingers back and forth over his skin. It’s calm, soothing, and Kojiro thinks he could fall asleep like this. It’s exactly how a Sunday should be; slow, lazy, comfortable.

He observes the slope of Kaoru’s neck, when the other rolls his shoulders and rubs at his neck. “Tight?” he wonders, pulling his free arm back to rest a hand along his shoulders. “Little bit,” Kaoru mumbles, releasing a quiet groan when Kojiro digs his thumb into his muscles to work at the knots beneath his skin. He eventually pulls his other arm back to give him a proper massage, and Kaoru visibly deflates, muscles relaxing beneath Kojiro’s hands and satisfied sighs spilling from his lips.

This may just be his favorite version of Kaoru. The one he could spend every day with.

“So about the piercing—”

“I will literally _drown_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> u made it all the way to the finish line WHEW, hope u enjoyed it & thank you for reading! the joecherry universe will continue to expand and i'm sure part 4 will be coming soon lmao. also this is what cherry's [tattoo](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dd/af/35/ddaf35f2e1c117d44c3480b64b5e9999.jpg) looks like cause i love matching tattoos and the whole sun/moon motif.  
> as always, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rougecherries) (@rougecherries) for more sk8 rambling and matcha blossom crying. 
> 
> kudos and comments and bookmarks are always welcome and appreciated and will be rewarded with love!


End file.
